A glass element of the kind defined in the introduction is previously known from EP 0552101, wherein the inner clamping plates are glued tightly against the inner face of the inner glass slab. In order to obtain a sealed glue joint, a layer of glue of for example polyvinyl butyral is used. Many kinds of glue layers that are also sealing in some cases need a comparatively long time to solidify and thus to reach their full capacity. One consequence thereof is that for glass slabs fitted with a clamping plate a period of rest therefore is necessary, before the outer clamping plates can be joined together with the inner clamping plates.